Misery and love
by dark-alice-angels
Summary: They re going to reopen SPR with Mai as the boss but what will happen when Naru returns? Oh yes... CHAOS, DISASTER, and others.
1. Chapter 1

**I don´t own ghost hunt.**

**Writer: I hope you like this story, please review.**

"Misery and love"

They said that we would remain in contact, i guess they lied to me. We exchange numbers, but i never receive a call or message from them.

So i stayed on my loneliness, and i drag myself to put a barrier between me and the real world.

After Naru closed SPR i started working on differents part times jobs, like work in a cafe, as an assistant in a flowery, as babysitter and others.

Though nothing was enough to pay the rent and my needs.

Eventually, people notice my status and i end up in an orphanage.

Once i was in there,in my last resort, i called Monk and thank god he gathered the team together I was so happy that out of the blue i started crying.

I didn't deserve their kindness.

Of course Naru and Lin still were in England and in two weeks, it was going to be two years already since they left for the funeral of Gene.

Gene…remember his name was worst of all. I was really cruel mistaking him with Naru, and also with Naru because of it.

Even though in the end Naru was kind with me he even left a key of the office for me, and a foto that i still have, and is next to my parents grave.

To my surprise Monk and Ayako married and had a baby called Ryo. But that didn't avoid Ayako and Monk fight every two seconds.

Well at least they still have fun with each other.

After a little talk they decided to adopt me. THAT was a shock.

They only need my ok, and at first i was insecure until Monk said that in one way or another i was already part of the family.

That took all my doubt and with my brightest smile i said from bottom of my heart "**yes dad**".

A year passed and it was already my birthday.

All the team went to my little party and after i blow the candles. Its was time for the cheers when Monk said what it was going to be my present from them

He hush the crowd and said:

- This is my present for my little Mai that is already becoming an adult and won´t need me anymore-he was going to cry. SHIT he was really going to cry.

And so he did. He started crying but before he went farther i hug him and said quickly:

-Your crazy if you think i´m going to let you guys have fun without me i´m going to stay next to you a lot more of time because you´re still my daddy and nobodies gonna change that.- OH like hell someone of my age would talk to his father like i that but, i grew without them and at least i want to stay by their side a little bit more.

So don´t judge me.

Finally he stop crying.

-Well going back to where i was. My present is something that all the team did.

We're going to reopen SPR, and you will be the boss from now on. We dont need Naru or Lin. And i know for a fact that you wont be a doctor or lawyer. Your really a genius and that wisdom will be for the field of parapsychology that is for sure.-said Monk.

- Well that good because, even if it wasn´t you i would reopen SPR. Because is part of who i am and i just cant let it go. So thank you for all of you, your my family and from now on my colleges too-i said looking a little awkward.

-So what is our first job boss?-ask Jasu with a playful smile. Adjusting his glasses.

I gave them a wicked smile.

-Oh shit…

**Writer: I know is a little too short but is only the begining.**

**Please review!:)**

**Next chapter I´m gonna blow your mind. JAJJA just kidding**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting ready

**I dont own ghost hunt.**

**Writer: Thank you so much for the review **xSapphirexRosesxFanx**, and the people who follow my story. I promise I´ll do my best to make a good story. But please review XD.**

"**Misery and Love"**

**Ch.2. "Getting ready"**

Naru POV.

I was reading some files peacefully when i received a call from my father Martin.

"Noll there's a new case in Italy and i want you there to investigate the phenomenon. Your suitcase is alredy prepared and don´t worry your mom and i will be there too, so is going to be like a holidays in family" said Martin. Oh yes…and i DO wanna travel with you guys…this is stupid i´ll call Lin this is giving me a headache.

Too much talk meaningless.

Where i was? Oh yes…

"Noll i would appreciate if you put a little more of attention in what i´m saying. Now give me the book and prepare to go to the airport. I´m serius Oliver. Your mother promise to her friend that we would be there in less than a day so get ready NOW" Martín warned. And being the **good boy i'm** i went upstairs to change clothes and take a shower before leave.

I knew that persuade my father wasn't a bright idea so i just decide play the game and go on with their stupidness.

Mai POV.

Wanna know what was their first job? Of course you want. I gave the assignments.

"Gather all the equipment you find in the attic"i said. Jasu look at me with a goofy smile.

" Are you nuts? there's like sixty monitors, cameras and like a billion of wires." he said.

"No buts, we have a lot of work to do

Besides it can't be that bad. I´ll help too"

Next day….

"Shit! We'll never make it!" said Akayo. Watching her nails.

"Sure and that's what says the woman who didn't do anything yet." said Masako covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Now, now girls don't fight if we work together-John said but was stopped when the two ladies answer back."

"SHUT UP"

"Poor John. He still thinks that they are civilized humans" i said after clean the sweat of my forehead with a handkerchief.

"I told ya that this would be a disaster but did you hear me? Noooo, however I still love you my little Mai-chan." said Jasu.

And so on after cleaning the office and preparing everything. We reopened SPR. Again.

"MAI! There´s a case, a case, a case" said Monk screaming in my ears

"Enough! I´m not deaf, but i could be one if you keep screaming" I shouted back.

"Oh..sorry… anyway" i rolled my eyes "a woman named Isabella from Italy, Tuscany (Toscana) said that her vineyard is haunted. And she want us there to investigate as soon as possible. She also said that she would pay the expenses of the trip for all the team" said Monk grinning.

She really has to be desperate to contract us. This case surely sends chills down my spine. And that was my instinct pushing me over the edge.

"Did she send the details of the case?"

"Sure she did, the documents are filed in a folder on the shelf"

"Call the team, we have a case"

_One hour later._

"Didn't you went to the toilet five min ago" I said looking at Jasu like he has gone mad. Now i know why Naru didn't want us to travel to other countries.

They are so freaking... never mind.

"But Mai i have to pee"

"Ok but don´t get lost. I need you to stay together or else...i don't even wanna know" but while i said that the gang splitted.

I sighed...this have to be some kind of… punishment of something that i did in my past life.

It took me thirty minutes find them all. Luckily Masako and John were a little more smart and take their phones with them. But the others three were just plain idiots.

"Ok next time we pay more attention to what you say Mai" said Monk with his head down.

"Sorry dad, but i´m pretty sure that it wont be a next time. THAT´s for sure" i said finally glancing at Ryo who was laughing really hard.

Naru POV.

I guess Lin was as mad as i was knowing that we where on a trip with my parents and…and…do i have to say it?

Ok…

Madoka and her CHILD. A baby, those little things that only knows how to poo and pee and eat and cry.

I still remember when she ask me if i could change his diaper...

Lin was busy with his computer, but i knew that he only was pretending so i had to do it.

Of course I used the materials needed. A mask, glasses, and gloves.

But anyway it didn't work out very well.

When i turn to take the talc, that evil thing watered my back in pee.

No comments.

Mai POV.

When we got to the vineyard we saw two cars coming at the same rate as us. We were also in two cars and as we were coming from opposite sides when we turn around we started going side by side.

Something was telling me not to look there. But as curiosity was getting the best of me, I glanced.

I started to hyperventilate.

Naru POV.

And when i looked at my side.

That was when all hell broke loose.

**Writer: That all for today. I hope you like it.**

**Next chapter will be the big fight.**

**Please review XD**


	3. Chapter 3Only one boss

**Don´t own ghost hunt.**

**Writer: Thank you for the reviews: ****Alexkitkat, Guest, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx. And thanks to the people that are following this fanfic. I´ll keep trying harder to make my story better. XD**

**"Misery and love"**

Chapter.3. "Only one boss"

He was at my left side, and we were just having a staring contest- of who glared harder- when the others seemed to notice this, they hurry to look at the center of the problem.

The ones that were in the same car that i (Ayako, Bou-san and Ryo) lock eyes with Naru, a man in his forty something, grey hair, green eyes and glasses, a woman in her forties, blonde hair until her shoulders and brown eyes, and a girl in her 19 with brown wavy hair and honey eyes.

Breaking eyes contact, I look behind me where was the other half of my team looking like they saw something really shocking and I didn´t blame them, because they were watching Lin, Madoka and a baby in her arms.

Looking dumbfounded i whispered something to the driver and he answered.

"They are another bunch of investigators if you look carefully you´ll find out that behind your co-workers are coming more groups of researchers. Our Lady Isabella is really upset about the hunting so she´s trying to get ride of this things as fast as she can" after hear that i just nodded.

Fast, i took my cell phone and called to John.

"John, look behind you and tell me how many cars you see" i said trying to calm.

"Looks like…oh my…"said John without finish his sentence.

"John, did something happen? JOHN" i screamed.

"Four cars" he said bluntly. My eyes went wide.

In the background i could hear Masako saying -give me the phone.-

"Mai? That woman said nothing about others investigators, she fooled us" said Masako, and i could hear the anger rising in her words. Though she wasn't mistaken.

There was silence in the two cars.

"We'll talk about this later" i finally said after take a pen and a paper.

I wrote something and passed it to Ayako. Then she passed it to Bou-san and this one nodded before look out the window.

I was looking forward for this case right now.

A smirk appeared across my features.

General POV.

The cars stopped on a big garden. At the same time the investigators opened their doors, only to start freaking out and yell or talk in differents languages to their own team members.

Mai caught this and look straight into Naru´s eyes who was very calm at the moment.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she glanced to Bou-san and nodded.

"ENOUGH!" Bou-san yelled in english. Catching the attention of all the people there. Naru, Lin and Madoka were the most affected, since they didn't know that he could speak english.

"That's better" said Mai in the same language "Now, i know that most people here speak different languages so i guess that is better if we only talk in english. I suppose that everybody here knows the languague."

Everybody nodded.

"Good" Mai said.

Then, out of nowhere a woman in her 50 appeared next to her.

"Nice work miss Taniyama" said the woman in italian.

"So you are Lady Isabella" Mai said in italian too. Gaining the attention of all the reserchers. But again Naru, Lin and Madoka were the most affected.

"Please come into the house so you meet each other" said this time in english Isabella, winking at Mai.

Mai POV. In the house.

Once inside, we started greeting.

My friends and i went straight to Lin, Madoka and Naru.

"Hello guys" said Madoka hugging everyone while Lin just shake our hands and Naru...well...he at least nodded to us, when WE greeted him.

"It´s been long time and…who is this beautiful baby?" i said smiling at him and doing some faces (you know what i mean, when you see a baby you usually do weird stuff).

"He's my son Yuu" said Lin with a little smile. It shock me for a while but then i shot Madoka a sly smile.

"Sooooo" Yasu, Ayako and I started. Madoka take the hint and blush from head to toe. When Lin notice too he turn even more red.

And Yasu being the evil thing he is he started an escene.

"So how was the honey moon did you enjoy it Lin?" said Yasu. -Ok...that was too much-i thought.

"Well let´s present the others members of our team" said Madoka trying to avoid the topic and remember that they didn´t introduce them yet.

"This are Naru´s parents and Alice her cousin" said Lin.

"I´m Martin" said the man shaking hands with me.

"And I´m Luella nice to meet you all" the woman said with a caring smile, and giving me a hug, like Alice.

There was like twelve people besides Naru´s team and mine. In total are four teams of researchers, including us.

"Well since you are twenty four i believe that know each other will be a little difficult so, i will let you do that with the time your staying here" said Isabella understanding that we didn´t know what to do about it.

"Oh, and before start, i know that each team have their own boss so, there'll be a competition of who will run all of you. Please can the lead investigators raise their hand?" she said, gaining three hand in the aire.- What about Naru? Why he dosen´t raise his hand?- I thought. After a while, Madoka said aloud.

"Dr. Oliver Davis from this team" she said determined.

"Good, now come here please" said Isabella, going to a garden that was in the back.

"What´s your name darling" said the woman to a boy of not more than 17, grey eyes and light blond hair, he look very cute and fragil, almost like John.

"Diego Cruz" said the spanish boy.

"And you?" Isabella ask to a man in his 30, brown hair and green eyes.

"Giovanni Benedetti" said the italian man with a smile.

"Ok, and you are, Dr. Davis and Miss Taniyama, right?" said Isabella looking at Naru and me.

"Yes" i said before Naru say somenthing nasty. And when the woman wasn´t looking i nudged him in the gut. And he growled but i guess i did nothing to him, because he didn´t even wince.

"Now the competition is about find my necklace, that i lost yesterday. Start" she said and Giovanni rush to the little forest that was near.

Diego didn't do nothing and Naru started walking to Isabella and i ran after him.

He then touch her sleeve, and i touch his shoulder, knowing what was going to happen. I stayed in blank as the vision of the necklace, appeared in my mind.

Then i let go of him, as he let go of Isabella. He did psychometry and i had a vision of what he saw. He turn to me and glare and then very calm went to get the necklace. Then i saw how Diego started shaking and his eyes dilated. Then running he went after the necklace, passing Naru, who started running too. I just stay there and turn to Isabella.

"Take care of my body please" i said before falling to the ground and being cacth by the woman before hit the cold floor.

Right now i was in the astral plane, and on a rock the necklace, i smile and take it, and happy went to my body again.

Five minutes later, i woke up, and Naru, Diego and Giovanni were surrounding me.

Isabella started clapping and so did Giovanni and Diego.

"Being a bad loser Naru?" i said smiling.

"If this girl is our boss we´re dead in less than an hour" he said with a smirk.

"WHAT THE HECK" i yelled.

"Idiot" he said.

"NARCISSISTIC JERK" i yelled again, and the others team member started approaching us.

"Oh…not again" said Masako behind her sleeve.

"Come on! Mai! beat him!" Yasu yelled too.

"See, this is what happens when Mai spend time with you old hag" said Monk grinning.

THUMP

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING OLD MAN" yelled Ayako after hit him with her purse. Ryou and Yuu started crying.

"Now now, guys stop fighting your scaring the babies" said John worried. I gave myself a facepalm.

"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING WITH THE F*CK** BABIES" yelled Naru, i looked at him with a startle. He never say...cursing...words at least not when he was in Japan.

"DONT BE RUDE" yelled his mother and Madoka.

"They're right" said Lin and Martín looking at his wifes, being a little scared.

"Oh…god"

**Writer: I know i know there wasn't too much fighting, but this is how things went so i hope you like it. XD. I believe this is the chapter most long that i did since a started.**

**Reviews please…..**


End file.
